ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stories of Total Drama
Stories of Total Drama is a spinoff of the Total Drama series that features each competitor/host about his/her life just before competing in the season, with Christian Potenza as the announcer. The series will premiere in 2015. Season 1 (26 episodes) #The Story of Ezekiel: As the series starts, we take a look at the life of Ezekiel, years before he remains in his feral state, and living in Montreal with his family. #The Story of Eva: A story on how Eva attends high school in Alberta, how she's stronger than other students, and how she can't control her temper when a millionaire bully steals lunch money from her. #The Story of Noah: This story shows Noah that his mom grounds him for not participating at P.E., sleeping in class, getting and F in tests, and, even worse, getting his homework eaten by a stray dog. #The Story of Justin: A story of how Justin living in Hawaii for his life is told. #The Story of Katie and Sadie: Today's story shows us that Katie and Sadie has become best friends since when one moved to Toronto next to another when they were younger. #The Story of Tyler: A story focuses on Tyler's life and why he sucks on sports and fears chickens. #The Story of Cody: We take a look at Cody and his life at home and his hometown with his family. #The Story of Beth: The story shows Beth and how she got her braces and how she met her boyfriend Brady before competing in Total Drama Island. #The Story of Courtney: This story focuses on our bossy prep Courtney who wants to earn money and play the violin for most of her life. #The Story of Harold: Our story focuses on Harold who lives with his parents and attends school on music and computers. #The Story of Trent: We catch a glimpse of our guitar-player Trent who spends his life at home. #The Story of Bridgette: The story shows everyone's favorite surfer girl Bridgette who spends her life at hone in British Columbia, why she's feared of being alone in the woods, why she doesn't like skunks, and why her friend is her mother. #The Story of Lindsay: Our story shows dumb blond princess Lindsay and how she gets along with her family at home and why she always forgets everyone. #The Story of D.J.: This story focuses on Devon Joseph (D.J) who cooks, loves animals (especially Bunny), and gets orders from his mama. #The Story of Izzy: A story of psycho girl Izzy and her life at her house and at school is focused. #The Story of Geoff: This story shows happy-go-lucky guy Geoff spends his time with his parents and skateboards for most of his life. #The Story of LeShawna: Today's story focuses on the attitude girl LeShawna and her life at home and at school with her friend Jasmine. #The Story of Duncan: Our story focuses on punk boy Duncan and his life with his family at home. #The Story of Heather: We take a look at the queen of mean, Heather, who lives with her family at home, when she's held victim by her brother Damien and her sister Carrie, who always get their revenge on her. #The Story of Gwen: This story focuses on the loner Goth girl, Gwen, who lives with her mother and her brother at home, moments after her father has separated them. #The Story of Owen: A story shows Total Drama Island's winner Owen who lives with his overweight parents at home and sometimes farts a lot. #The Story of Alejandro: The story focuses in the villain of "Total Drama World Tour", Alejandro, who lives in Mexico with his parents and is sometimes feared of his brother Jose. #The Story of Sierra: A story of Total Drama fan and Cody's love interest Sierra and her life at home and school is told. #The Story of Blaineley: We look at co-host Blaineley on "Celebrity Manhunt" with Josh before inexplicably replacing Bridgette as co-host on "Total Drama World Tour Aftermath". #The Story of Chef Hatchet: We see how Chef gets his job before his antagonistic career with Chris on "Total Drama". #The Story of Chris MacLean: The story focuses on the host of "Total Drama" and his chronological history of why he was born in Newfoundland in 1978, he had his cooking show that lasted the first episode sadly, he was a member of the boy band...ahhh, forget it. Season 2 (13 episodes) #The Story of Staci: Our story focuses on the compulsive liar Staci who lives at home for her life. #The Story of Dakota: This story shows fame-monger Dakota who wants to become famous on TV before staying at Camp Wawanakwa, becoming an intern after being originally eliminated, and turning into a giant mutated monster when she stays later in the mine than the designated time. #The Story of B: Our story on mostly silent guy B's life at home is being focused. #The Story of Dawn: A show focuses on moonchild Dawn and her life at home and in nature. #The Story of Sam: We look at video-gamer Sam in his life at home...and how he imagines real life as video game levels! #The Story of Brick: A story on how Brick went into military has been told. #The Story of Anne Maria: This story shows how Anne-Maria wants to be famous, even though she's not a good singer. #The Story of Mike: We look at the multiple-personality disorder boy named Mike, who acts like old man Chester, tough guy Vito, Russian gymnast Svetlana, explorer Manitoba Smith, and bad guy Mal. #The Story of Jo: Our story focuses on tough lady Jo in her life at home and at the gym. #The Story of Scott: The story shows the season's antagonistic Scott on his farm for his life. #The Story of Zoey: We look at the indie girl Zoey in her home before going to Total Drama. #The Story of Lightning: Our story on how tough, brawny Lightning wanted to be famous before going to Total Drama is focused. #The Story of Cameron: The story focuses on the wide-eyed bubble boy named Cameron, the winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and how he becomes famous, sort of. Season 3 (13 episodes) #The Story of Beardo: We visit human soundboard Beardo's house and focus him about his shy life at home. #The Story of Leonard: The story shows LARP (live-action role-player) Leonard and how he was dressed as a wizard and believed he has magic powers. #The Story of Rodney #The Story of Amy and Samey #The Story of Ella #The Story of Topher #The Story of Dave #The Story of Max #The Story of Scarlett #The Story of Jasmine #The Story of Sugar #The Story of Shawn #The Story of Sky Voices *Emilie Claire Barlow as Courtney *Cle Bennett as B, Beardo, Chef Hatchet, D.J., D.J.'s Mom, and Leonard *Zachary Bennett as Shawn *Katie Bergin as Jasmine *Carleigh Beverley as Dakota *Carla Collins as Blaineley *Julie Chantrey as Eva *Jon Cor as Brick *Katie Crown as Izzy *Daniel DeSanto as Dave *Cory Doran as Mike *Bruce Dow as Max *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Novie Edwards as LeShawna *Laurie Elliot as Jo *Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen *Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette *Kristi Friday as Scarlett *Brian Froud as Harold and Sam *Sarah Gadon as Beth *Carter Hayden as Noah *Alex House as Alejandro *Christopher Jacot as Topher *Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria *Lauren Lipson as Sadie and Owen's Mom *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey *Bryn McAuley as Amy and Samey *Scott McCord as Owen and Trent *Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn *Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie and Lindsay *Sunday Muse as Ella *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Annick Obonsawin as Sierra *Peter Oldring as Cody, Ezekiel, and Tyler *Ashley Peters as Staci *Dan Petronijevic as Geoff *Sarah Podemski as Sky *Christian Potenza as the Announcer/Chris MacLean *Adam Reid as Justin *Ian Ronningen as Rodney *Tyrone Savage as Lightning *James Wallis as Scott *Rachel Wilson as Heather *Rochelle Wilson as Sugar Category:Total Drama Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:2015 Category:Cartoon Network Category:3 New Yaks TV